


Creaky Bed

by sleepychoi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bed Sex, Choi Youngjae - Freeform, Dry Humping, First Experience, First Time, GOT7 - Freeform, Grinding, I FINALLY TOOK THE PLUNGE AND WROTE PORN, KIND OF THOUGH NOT LIKE, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Minor Coco (GOT7), NSFW, Orgasm, Porn, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, YOUNGMARK, boy/boy, but its like....sweet & meaningful porn, coco is mentioned too ofc, humping, humping is such a weird word........, im horrible lmao, its cute & hot okay idk how to explain it just read it, kpop, markjae - Freeform, not actual actual sex but.....they get funky, there are people around???, they like furTHER THEIR RELATIONSHIP and all that gay cute stuff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepychoi/pseuds/sleepychoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark just couldn't take it any more, he needed some "alone time" with his boyfriend. Even if they weren't actually alone-- Coco could only distract everyone for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creaky Bed

Mark knew it was against his better judgement, but right now, he didn’t particularly care. The rest of them were all home too, since it was nearing time to sleep, and Jaebum and Jackson were even on the other side of the wall-- but he had a very desperate desire, and one he wasn’t able to resist for much longer. Sometimes, when they were a bit more passionate in their kissing sessions, Youngjae would let Mark’s hands drift further and even though it was wonderful, getting to trace his cool fingertips down the younger’s back and beneath the waistband of his underwear, it always stopped there. No being naked, no entering, and certainly no reaching around to the front. And Mark could survive off of that (in combination with his personal shower time), but lately not even much of that had been happening-- The others had been home at the same times as them for nearly the entire past week.

Exhaling through slightly parted lips, Mark walked into his and Youngjae’s bedroom, wiggling his sock covered toes to distract Coco. After her pouncing on them one or two times, he stuck his foot out the door and she followed, entering the hall. There, she ran into a sock wearing Jackson as well, and assumed in her little doggy mind that he was also playing this game, and began attacking his feet with vigor. Mark couldn’t help but laugh and watch for a moment as Jackson screeched and nearly dropped the drink he was carrying. This caused Yugyeom to also poke his head in and see what the commotion was, laughing wildly at his Hyung until Coco also noticed that he was wearing a pair of bright orange socks, and launching at him. 

The blonde snickered again as he closed their bedroom door, proud of himself for managing to thoroughly distract the rest of the group enough for them to not notice he slipped away. They all loved her, even if sometimes they pretended they didn’t, and he knew she was in good hands. At the very most, Bambam would curl up with her and play with his face swap app for a good 20 minutes. 

“What’s going on?” Youngjae inquired, finally taking note of the commotion outside. He was laying on his side of the bed, furthest from the door, with his back to it-- he was looking over his shoulder with an expression of curiosity and a paused Gameboy in his hands.

“Jackson and Yugyeom are playing with Coco.” Mark explained, possibly sugarcoating it a little. They could hear faint cries of anguish from the living room, and by the high pitched voice, it sounded like Yugyeom was mourning his socks. The eldest simply shrugged it off, deciding that if buying Yugyeom a pair of socks was going to be the price for getting off, he would gladly pay it. He’d offer to also buy Jackson some dignity, but unfortunately, he didn’t think he could buy that.

“Oh, alright-- I have to take her on a walk anyways, before bed.” Youngjae said, rolling onto his back in the middle of their shared bed and pushing himself to sit up. He looked away from Mark again as he leaned to place his video game console on the bedside table, and so he didn’t notice his boyfriend suddenly moving swiftly across the room.

Within seconds, Mark had swept over to the bed and climbed up on it, kneeling over Youngjae’s legs and using his hands to gently but firmly push him back down onto the mattress. The younger held a confused and stunned expression for a moment, his lips parting open as his cheeks grew red with realization. Those big brown irises that Mark loved so much looked up at him in surprise, and then doubt. 

“Mark-hyung, what are you--” He began meekly, closing his lips and swallowing thickly. He placed his forearms against the blankets and propped up on his elbows, until the older pushed on his shoulders again and made him lay flat. Instead, he tangled the sheet below him in his fists. 

“Really, Mark-hyung, what are you--”

“Mark-oppa.” The blonde corrected him with a grin, that Youngjae quickly lost sight of as he nuzzled his face into the younger’s neck. Mark could feel Youngjae’s blush against his lips, and taste his skin as he flicked his tongue out and kissed. He could feel his throat move as he swallowed thickly again, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he spoke softly and corrected himself.

“Mark-oppa-- What are you doing?... The other’s are here, wait until they’re not--”

With a loud huff, Mark pulled away from Youngjae’s neck and looked down at him. He didn’t glare, but the vocalist felt like he could have bored holes into him with the intensity of his gaze.

“Youngjae-ah, it’s been a week! I’m tired of waiting,” Mark grumbled, pursing his lips in discontent. “For real. I’m tired of all this waiting; all of it.” He added emphasis, and suddenly Youngjae’s eyes widened as he realized what exactly Mark meant.

As Mark looked down at his lover, he noticed how the boy seemed to almost curl up inwards upon himself. His shoulder scrunched up, and he looked away, his knees trying to bend despite Mark sitting on his thighs. Realizing he might have been too forward, and not have explained himself enough, the older cleared his throat and began to talk, hoping to clear away the worry that began clouding his mind. 

“Not like that,” He quickly said, leaning down and closing the gap between them with a kiss to Youngjae’s cheek, and then his temple. He let his lips graze his cheekbone as he spoke, coming off in a rather protective manner. It made the other relax, and Mark heard him let out a deep breath, releasing some of the tension in his body. 

“...L-Like what, then? Mark, we don’t exactly have time--”

“Just trust me.” The blonde cut him off, craning his neck just enough to look down at Youngjae. Once again, his gaze was intense; but instead of being intimidating, it was full of admiration and excitement and loyalty. The younger was right-- they didn’t have a lot of time. Mark moved his right hand and found Youngjae’s, pulling the blanket out of his palm and replacing it with his own. He squeezed his hand, their fingers criss-crossed together, and Youngjae closed his eyes for a long moment before nodding.

Once consent was given, Mark went quickly to work. He brought their intertwined hands up and pinned the back of the younger’s against the pillow, pressing his own into his palm. Closing his eyes, he captured Youngjae’s lips with his own, nose brushing against his as he kissed him sweetly, his movements all filled with eagerness and excitement. Youngjae was slower to react and move with him, still getting the hang of his ravenous type of intimacy he was so unused to. He was generally unused to intimacy at all, though. 

In fact, Mark was the first and only person he had ever done anything remotely sexual with. Even if they mostly just made out, it always made his heart beat so fast he felt like he was going into overdrive. Rarely had they done anything more; he would sometimes let Mark touch his ass, but whenever he started getting too handsy, they cooled it down… One time Youngjae had been feeling extra adventurous, and at Mark’s desire, felt him through his boxer briefs… Not only was that totally embarrassing, but if anything it made him a bit more terrified, because Mark was packing. 

So, there was an understandable amount of nervousness in his system when he agreed to let Mark do what he thought was best, and Mark definitely noticed it. Not wanting to make Youngjae uncomfortable, the blonde decided to not do anything too drastic. Moving his swollen lips from the younger’s mouth, he brought them down upon his neck and gently bit, earning a noise. 

Oh, god, how Mark loved the noises Youngjae made. They were always cute, or hot, or endearing, and most of the time, all three. He liked it when he whined into his lips, or gasped at his hands… But even if he did like it, he liked avoiding being caught even more. After a few more moments of nibbling on his neck, and his ear, Youngjae made a moaning sound and Mark quickly shushed him. 

“Shh, we don’t want them to catch on--” Mark murmured, taking his free hand and sliding it up beneath Youngjae’s back, wrapping it around and holding his shoulder, using him almost as an anchor. It helped as he repositioned himself, kneeling between Youngjae’s spread legs now instead of on top of them. 

Youngjae nodded to show that he understood, and bit his bottom lip in an attempt to keep quiet. His heartbeat began to pick up as Mark got in some position, and he placed his hand not captured by his hyung on his back. Looking up at him with wide doe eyes and an expression of worried curiosity, he cleared his throat.

“Are you--” Mark answered his question before he could finish asking it, by pressing his rather tight sweatpants against the zipper of Youngjae’s jeans. Swallowing thickly and looking down as he lined up, Mark made sure to nestle himself right between the other’s hips, so that they could touch through the fabric of their clothes.

“We don’t have to take them off.” He announced confidently, despite the shaky breath leaving his lungs. He didn’t want to step too far out of Youngjae’s comfort zone. Dropping his head to look down at his expression, and holding his shoulder a bit tighter, Mark dug his knees into the mattress and began to thrust back and forth against Youngjae’s crotch. 

It wasn’t like Youngjae didn’t expect him to do that-- Mark’s expression had made it clear that’s what they were going for. But, he didn’t expect it to feel so damn good. Somewhere in their kissing and being pinned, he had gotten hard (it was a rather easy feat, whether or not he liked to admit it), and now feeling Mark’s hardness against his own gave him a bit of a reality check. Squeezing his eyes shut and pushing his head back against his pillow, Youngjae tried with all his might to not be loud, but a weak noise ended up escaping his throat.

Among their group, Mark was known to be the quiet one. This held true in most circumstances, including times like these-- he seemed to always have more breathy pants and shallow breaths, rather than moans and murmured words, like his partner. Between the two of them, they created somewhat of a chorus. However, the loudest thing right now, would be their old, wooden bedframe. 

With each thrust of his hips against Youngjae’s, the bed moved on its feet ever so slightly. They’d never done anything like this before, and at first it surprised the younger-- but the squeaks were quickly forgotten in lieu of the magic Mark was working. Youngjae couldn’t help up squeeze his hand tighter, and dig his nails into his back through his shirt.

In return, Mark let his head drop down and sloppily kissed his boyfriend, his tongue rolling over his parted lips and teeth grazing his skin. It felt amazing, grinding against him like this, especially after so long without anything like it. One thing Mark hadn’t counted on was how nice the zipper and button on the front of his jeans were-- the roughness off them came in contrast to the soft, plush thighs that belonged to Youngjae, and it was getting him close much sooner than he had anticipated. But, it’s not like Youngjae wouldn’t be impressed.

“Nn, Youngjae…” Mark managed, moving his head to rest in the crook of his neck, panting between words. He winced a little at how hard Youngjae was gripping his back, but it also kind of added to the pleasure. “I’m… I’m gettin’ kinda…. C-Close…”

Swallowing and licking his lips, Mark’s eyelashes brushed against Youngjae’s neck as he came to a realization: they had never orgasmed before. Well, they had, in their own privacies-- but this would be the first time that they did together, because of each other. And it would be in their clothes. Embarrassing, but not nearly as much so since it was both of them. It was something Mark could live with. 

A few weak noises came from the younger, and finally, he managed to formulate words. “...M-Mark, open it…” He managed, leaving the older in confusion. Lifting his head he looked down at him, continuing to grind until Youngjae managed to explain more.

“M-My… My jeans, Mark-oppa.”

Well, he didn’t need to tell him twice. Mark nearly jumped at the opportunity, and he rest his cheek on Youngjae’s chest as he pulled both hands away and through sheer willpower, managed to pull his bucking hips up into the air. He couldn’t help but continue to gently roll them, even though there was nothing touching him there. 

Fumbling with the clasp of his pants, Mark finally managed to open them about three tries later. Pulling the zipper apart and tugging them down enough to expose his bulge through his boxer briefs, Mark let his hand graze over the outline through his underwear-- he’d never seen or felt before. Suddenly he felt his face get hotter than before, and he let a fingertip linger along Youngjae’s shaft, before shakily pulling his hands up. 

Youngjae had been surprisingly quiet-- mostly because he was embarrassed. Turning his head to the side while Mark helped, and inhaling sharply when he felt him touch, the brunette waited anxiously for him to go back to grinding. He was getting close too, and was both curious and nervous to see the result of their time together. Mumbling something, Mark used his hand to capture Youngjae’s chin and pull his face back up, planting a kiss on his lips as he dug his hips back into place.

Now that he could feel just how hard Mark was, without the thick fabric of his jeans blocking them, Youngjae had no doubt he was serious about cumming. Furrowing his eyebrows together while they kissed, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was to come-- suddenly being more assertive than usual and taking Mark by surprise.

“C-Cmon, we gotta finish…” The vocalist whispered, both because he was horny and eager to cum for the first time, and because they had no idea how much longer it would be until someone bothered them. Mark quickly nodded affirmatively, his hips beginning to move slowly as he took both of Youngjae’s hands, laced their fingers, and pressed them into the pillow at either side of his head.

Making sure to kiss and nibble on Youngjae’s lips, the blonde quickly sped to their former pace, and then even faster. He kept grinding, and the bed began creaking even louder; but neither of them cared at the moment. Mark kept thrusting, and Youngjae kept kissing, and within a matter of moments, Youngjae was moaning directly into Mark’s mouth and melting against his body.

The younger boy’s back arched up off of the mattress and against Mark’s chest, as his boxer briefs got warm and wet and he felt absolutely amazing. They way he desperately squeezed Mark’s fingers, and leaned up into his touch, drove Mark crazy and made him thrust even harder and faster against Youngjae’s tender and sensitive crotch. Just as a whine was beginning to form from Youngjae, Mark sharply inhaled and tensed up, biting his lower lip and pulling his head back, facing the ceiling as he groaned. His knuckles went white with how hard he was gripping Youngjae’s hands, and his legs began to shake, almost immediately going out as he dropped his head.

Mark collapsed against Youngjae’s body, his legs limp and chest rapidly rising and falling. Closing his eyes, he laid there against his lover’s neck for a moment, the noise from the bedframe stopping with their movements. Youngjae was still in shock and awe at how amazing it felt, and how considerate Mark had been-- while Mark was flabbergasted by his orgasm and how mind-blowing Youngjae had been. 

After a minute or so of heavy breathing, Mark cleared his throat and smacked his lips, stirring. Youngjae’s beautiful brown eyes were still hazy as he gazed up at the American, and Mark couldn’t help but chuckle at his lewd expression. 

“D-Did you like it?” The blonde managed to ask-- now that the high from his orgasm was coming to a close, the worry that he had taken it too far was sinking back into his mind.

A vigorous nod came from the boy beneath him, causing another smile to crack Mark’s face. 

“Good. I was worried it was too much…”

“No, no--! I liked it, i-it… W-Was good.” Youngjae’s blush returned, and he glanced to the side again. How exactly was one supposed to describe that? 

“Thanks,” Mark managed, exhaling as he let his body rest against the other’s, gently kissing his lips again. He let go of one hand, using it to push some of Youngjae’s hair out of the way and cup his cheek. 

They got wrapped up in kissing again (literally, when Youngjae wrapped his arm around Mark’s shoulders), except this time it was slow and sweet and relaxing. Their heartbeats were returning to normal, instead of speeding up. Mark loved getting lost in Youngjae’s lips, and doing it after that whole ordeal made it feel like an entirely new experience.

The blanket from the bed somehow found it’s way on top of them, and Youngjae kicked it up so just their toes were poking out from beneath it. It slid down and collected at the curve of Mark’s back, as he was leaning up to kiss him, and it gave them a rather picturesque look, what with their holding hands and kissing. Or at least that’s what Bambam thought, when he opened their door to return a little dog back to her bed.

Swallowing thickly, Bambam bit his lower lip and tried his best not to snicker. He quickly set Coco on the ground and nudged her into the room; the sound of the door soon slamming shut was the only thing that alerted Mark and Youngjae that someone just walked in on them.

Mark looked at the doorway with wide eyes, while Youngjae looked at Coco with a displaced expression of fear-- the worst part was that they had no idea who just walked in… Well, from the laughter and shrieking in the hallway it sounded like Bambam. But then a second voice joined-- one that sounded stern and questioning, before it also yelled; Junior. Mark hung his head in defeat, resting against Youngjae’s chest as he huffed. Youngjae was just opening his mouth and beginning to speak, trying to console him, when instead the yelling in the hall turned into actual words and interrupted them.

“Bambam, what the hell are you yelling about--? Jinyoung?”

“Hyung I’m not I--” 

“No no no hyung don’t--”

“Wait no Jaebum for real, don’t--!”

Youngjae’s face paled as he watched the door swing open, and Coco appropriately began to bark and attacked Jaebum’s pair of socked feet.

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy i finally did it, i finally wrote some smut on here.....i hope you enjoyed it!! pls let me know what you think & any suggestions for future things! i rly do appreciate all your comments!!
> 
> i dunno, i think that markjae is kinda slow build when it comes to sex... i don't think they'd just go for it, i think that they'd take it one step at a time and work their way up, so i was hoping to capture an instance in their relationship like that!!


End file.
